The Gateway Through The Mists
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: FINISHED: A nice but quick to anger Princess, a handsome handservant, an ancient and long forgotten prophecy, an evil goblin queen, and a quest to save a young maiden and also a whole world
1. the silver edged mirror

A/N ok this is my first fairytale fanfic, and I've got no idea what it's going to be about, but hey here I go, please review and be kind... please!

* * *

I woke up to the sun streaming into my suite. I saw my maid, Annie at the hearth setting my fire for the new day.

"good mornin' Princess Kayla, 'tis a lovely day, your cousins are arriving today aren't they?" she said, when she noticed I was awake,

"yes, so I must have a nice dress, they aren't my cousins though Annie,"

"they're royals, therefore you're related," I smiled at my maids strange logic. I was princess Kayla of Galidren, and my father and mother were the king and queen. I also had a little sister, Shaylee, who was 14 to my 16. that day the royal family from a near-by kingdom were arriving, the king for talks with my father, and the rest of the family to join with ours in hunting, riding, and other royal sports. They had a prince who was 17 and twin daughters who were 15.

"here's your dress, they'll be arriving soon so you'll be wantin' to be up and dressed," once she was gone I got up and looked out my window, as I did every morning. It was a gorgeous day, sunshine everywhere, glinting on the long lake that was next to our castle. Once I was dressed in a green dress that matched my eyes, I brushed my long brown hair out then called Annie in to fix it into a style. There was then a knock on the door,

"enter" I called, and a page came in, and bowed,

"princess Kayla, your father, King Callum and your mother Queen Riona wish to speak to you before their royal guests arrive,"

"tell them I shall be right down," he nodded and backed out of the room.

When I entered the dining hall my family was already seated and eating,

"ah Kayla, dear, we must go over a few things about our visit, now their son, Prince Tynan will not be arriving with the main party, instead he will arriving on horseback with some servant of his. But the main party shall be here within the hour, so I want you and Shaylee to be with your mother and I when we greet them, none of your usual wanderings, do you hear?"

"yes papa, of course," Shaylee and I said, as I sat down and waited for the servant to bring my breakfast out.

An hour or so later, we and the rest of our house hold were lined up at the moat, greeting the family. King Robert was a jolly man, who seemed like a kind man, I couldn't say that for his wife and daughters though, Queen Melinda and Princesses Gabrielle and Libertine were the kind of people you just _knew _would be stuck up. They greeted my mother and father formally but completely skipped Shaylee and I. I could feel the tell-tale signs of anger burning up already. I was very quick to anger, a trait a lady shouldn't have, my mother often used to say, but not unkindly, as she herself had the same anger, and I could see her counting to ten at the rudeness of our guests.

Later I found myself with Shaylee, sitting outside under the trees. Papa didn't often let us do this, but we usually managed to slip away, especially when he was busy with state business. That was how we were the first to meet Prince Tynan. Shaylee had almost been in tears at her dismissal by the other princesses when a large black stallion rode up, followed by a slightly smaller bay. We leapt up (as elegantly as possible) to meet our guests, hoping they would be slightly nicer than the rest of their family. Two boys, both of around 17 got off the horses, laughing. I went to the one who had been on the black stallion,

"Prince Tynan? I am Princess Kayla, and this is my sister, Princess Shaylee." the boys glanced at each other as we curtsied to them, but both bowed and started to remove their cloaks, Prince Tynan cleared his throat,

"yes, well good to meet you, I take it the rest of my family are here, I must off and meet them, good day fair ladies," and with that he set off into the castle, I had to try very hard not to gape, or worse shout after him. All in all he was quite plain for a prince, he wasn't ugly, per se, but he had short brown hair and muddy brown eyes. I turned to face the other boy, he was much more stunning, he had blonde hair that was almost shoulder length, and was wavy along with a pair of blue eyes, that shone like sapphires. I was almost dissapointed that he was a servant, I was about to turn into the castle when he said,

"good day, Princesses, I am Tyler, Prince Tynan's hand-servant. It's nice to meet you," I looked at him curiously, no servant ever talked to me, not one from somebody else's party anyway.

"oh well, I" I wasn't sure what to say, or how to talk to a servant, "Tyler, well you have similar names don't you," he grinned,

"yes it is a coincidence,"

"quite, come on Shaylee," I took my sisters hand to lead her inside but Tyler followed us.

"excuse me, but you couldn't show me..."

"look, I'm sorry Tyler, but I must go and talk to your king and his family, it is my royal duty after all, you should ask someone else for directions, it is not a princesses job," I hadn't meant it to come out so rude, but he was only a servant I suppose, so he wouldn't really be hurt. I turned on my heel and walked into the castle. Shaylee and I headed straight for the nearest turret where we would be able to talk privately, I thought we could moan about the rude royals but Shaylee was moaning about me!

"how could you talk to Tyler like that? He was very nice to us, nicer than the family at any rate,"

"well yes I know, but he was only a servant and..."

"only a servant?" she interrupted, "he is a human being too!"

"i know that!" we were almost shouting now, "but it is not the same for them as it us for us!"

"there is no us!" she said and stormed off, running down a corridor. The problem was I had never really been up here before so I didn't know where it would lead, so I naturally had to follow her, it was my duty to make sure she was ok. I saw her turn into a room and I quickly followed, but when I entered she wasn't there. The room was empty except a large mirror, with silver edges that had strange runes carved into it.

"Shaylee?" I called, looking all around for anywhere she could have gone, "Shaylee? Where are you? Come out now!" I stepped towards the mirror looking closely at it. But I didn't see my reflection, instead I saw a shimmering sliver mist that looked as though it was really moving.

"excuse me but I must talk to you," the door opened and Tyler came in, "i have to say that... oh are you ok?" he had noticed that there were tears streaming down my face,

"Shaylee has disappeared, she, she came in here, and now she's gone," I wailed, unable to stop myself from throwing myself into his arms.

"it's ok I'm sure she's fine I mean... oh"

"what?" I said looking up at him,

"she definitely came in here?"

"yes I was almost right behind her, why?"

"well you see these runes?" he gestured to the carvings around the mirror, "well I think, I'm not sure now, but I think they make up a rhyme, and if they do then, well the rhyme was part of a prophecy, but no-one remembers it now"

"what does it say?" I sniffled

"_the gateway through the mists,_

_this is the way that you must go,_

_and though the path be lined with danger,_

_this is the way that you must go,_

_to save the one who may be lost,_

_this is the way that you must go," _he said, then he paused,

"but how would it know, that, Shaylee, we have to go after her," I started towards the mirror, but he grabbed my arm

"no Kayla, you don't know the rest of the prophecy, I've heard of this, gateway before, once my nanny told me about it. It is said to be the joining between this world and the fairy world,"

"that's nonsense, there's no such thing as fairies!"

"i bet this morning you would have said that there was no way to go through a mirror either," that silenced me, "my nanny also said that the ruler of the fairies was a jealous woman, or should I say goblin, as that is what most suspected her to be, anyway she cast a spell upon the fairy king so he fell in love with her. But he died and now it is only her that rules, and she turned all the fairies into goblins too, so they are all cruel and her most favourite hobby is turning them into statues and, well smashing them. I've also been told of the prophecy, that one day a beautiful maiden will get into this land and rescue the fairies and the other creatures from this spell. But that is also why, the queen will kill any maiden she finds in her lands."

"that can't be true," I thought of my beautiful sister with her long golden hair and friendly smile, "i can't let that happen to Shaylee, I'm not saying any of this is true, but just in case,"

"but what about you? We can't risk going in there, there's many dangers you have to pass before you can reach the fairy castle."

"well I shall risk it, I won't ask you to come with me though," I desperately hoped he would, as I was scared, and even a servant as a companion was better than no-one.

I stepped up to the mirror and stared into the mists,

"I'm coming too, you wouldn't last a minute out there,"

"humph, we'll see shall see about that" I said as we stepped through,

* * *

A/N hey hope you liked it, it was mainly an introduction chapter, but anyway, if you have any questions I'll answer them in the next chapter. Also I hope you like the characters (Kayla may be a little misunderstood, she is nice, but quick to anger, and also she doesn't know any different than to treat servants like, well dirt. But I'm sure Tyler will teach her different hehe!) 


	2. the prophecy

A/N thanks to both of my reviewers, I'm glad you like the story. I totally agree that the prophecy was a little rushed, I mean the rhyme was ok I thought, but I wasn't sure how I could explain it all, just by Tyler saying, if you know what I mean? Anyway I shall try to make it more clearer, as I go on.

* * *

I stepped into the mirror and as I felt the mist close around me I clung to Tyler's hand. We walked through, and it was like pushing through something that was almost solid, I struggled to keep up with Tyler's long strides. I couldn't see anything, except the swirling mist. But suddenly, we stepped out into the fresh air, and my eyes were blinded for a second at the brightness We were in a clearing, in a wood or forest, and the sunlight was dappled through the branches overhead.

"are you ok?" I nodded, still looking around in wonderment, I couldn't believe it, we were in another world, another dimension. This was only the stuff of legends, I felt I must be dreaming.

"maybe we should sit down for a bit, and I'll tell you everything you'll need to know about this place."

we sat down, leaning against a tree and I asked a question that had been plaguing me for the whole journey through the mists, "how do you know so much about this place?"

he blushed, "i told you, my nanny told me,"

"one, if that was true you wouldn't be blushing and two, servants don't have nanny's"

"i, well I..." he paused, "look does this matter? I thought you wanted to find your sister?"

he looked angry, but two could play at that, "of course I do, so why are we sitting here!" I shouted, getting up

"because you can not just come here without knowing about it, or you'll be in the same situation as your sister, look let me tell you, please" he had calmed down, almost instantly, which was less than I could, but still I sat down.

"the reason I know about this place is my mother, she was a sorceress, and she used to visit this place, until the goblin queen got involved anyway. When she heard of her friends marriage to a spelled goblin woman, she tried to find out all she could, and she found the prophecy. That one day a curse would be placed on this land and..."

"what is this place called?" I interrupted,

"oh sorry," he smiled meekly, "It's called Hadanim, look you don't, do you... do you mind about my mother?"

"what?" I was puzzled, "that she's a sorceress, not at all, I think its amazing, I have to say I didn't really believe they existed, but" I laughed, "I'll believe anything after today,"

"she_was_ a sorceress, she's dead now,"

"I'm sorry, but I thought sorceresses couldn't die,"

"they are, immortal, but they can be killed, do you see what I mean?" I nodded, "well, the rest of the prophecy was that once the curse was in place it would last for 7 centuries, until a young maiden entered the land to reverse the curse, by killing the goblin queen and appointing a new ruler."

"7 centuries, well why is the goblin queen worried?"

"it's been 7 centuries, my mother was quite old when she had me,"he smiled,

"i also heard that sorceresses couldn't have children,"

"they can't, but I guess I'm the exception to the rule," he smiled, but turned to face the other way, I wanted to ask more, but even I could see that the subject pained him and I decided not to ask him any more.

"so, now she will kill any young maiden to enter her lands?"

"pretty much" he said, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you any other way, except just to come straight out with it, if we don't find your sister, she'll be killed, and if we do then..."

"when we do," I interrupted,

"well, I suppose.lets cross that bridge when we come to it. Are you ready? I don't know what the time difference is here, so we should set off now, I want to find you something more comfortable to wear, so I'll try and find a village."

* * *

a/n ok I know this was short, but it was mainly an explaining chapter, I hope you understand more about the prophecy etc., I'll update soon, if I get some reviews! 


	3. Finley of Hadanim

A/N Hey and thanks to my reviewers, Nirithil and Sirenic Griffin! I completely understand the capital thing, it's just I have a new computer, and my old one used to do that, so I'm just getting used to this one! Well, glad you like the story so far, hope you keep reviewing!

* * *

We walked through the woods in silence, both thinking our own thoughts. I was trying to piece together everything I knew about Tyler, the prophecy, and just this land in general. I'm not sure what Tyler was thinking about. Suddenly he pushed me against a tree, pressing close to me, with his hand over my mouth. I wasn't sure what was happening but I soon heard the noises of someone walking through the trees on the other side of us. Tyler slowly took his hand away, motioning with his finger that I should keep quite. I felt slightly angry, what right did he, a servant, have to push me over, and tell _me _to be quite.

We stayed like that for a little while, until whoever it was had gone, then he moved away from me, but slowly, as if he still expected someone else to come through the trees.

"How dare you!" I whispered, angrily, "I am not stupid you know, I know when to keep quiet!"

"I know you aren't stupid!"

"Well don't treat me like I am then!" I wanted to argue more with him, but couldn't think of a good enough reason to. I still wasn't sure why I actually wanted to argue with him. "So what are we waiting for? Shouldn't we be following them? You did say you wanted to find a village,"

"I... I didn't think of that actually," he said, then began to walk off, quietly.

We followed the noise for a while, both of us keeping quiet, although whether that was for safety or simply because we were annoyed I wasn't sure. Soon we were very close to the travelling party. I wanted to see them, to see what they looked like, whether they were fairies, or perhaps goblins. I wasn't sure. So I started to walk a little faster, so I could get closer, just close enough to see them. Tyler tried to grab me but I dodged from his hand, and ran a few trees ahead.

There, in the clearing ahead of me was a group of goblins. I knew they were goblins instantly, because they were so... ugly. They were quite short and squat, and greyish in colour. They had bulgy eyes and arms that almost dragged on the floor. They were laughing as they walked, carrying bundles, covered in sacking. But it was the smell that hit me the hardest, they reeked. I couldn't stop my eyes watering, nor could I stop myself gagging. Luckily they were so loud that they didn't notice. But Tyler, as he ran up to me, did, and he dragged me back, and held my hair up as I threw up, in a most un-Princess like fashion.

"I should have warned you," Was all he said, when I had finished, then he just began to follow them again. I felt so bad, my face was sticky with dried tears, and I could tell my eyes were blood shot. I also wasn't sure how clean my face was, or my hair. I wanted so badly for this to be over, so I could wash at home, then get tucked up in bed. But I knew that couldn't happen, I had to find Shaylee. So I gathered up my skirts and followed Tyler, and the goblins.

After, I'm not sure how long, we heard more noise, and I knew we were nearing a village.

"We'll wait till dark, then I shall try to find us some clothes,"

"I am coming too," I whispered,

"No, it's too dangerous," I simply looked at him, "Fine, ok, I shall take you, but I must warn you, not only will there be goblins, but the other townsfolk, some will be in the pay of the Queen, and the others may be dangerous, just because of how scared they are,"

"I will do anything to find my sister,"

So that night I found myself with a servant, ready to sneak into a fairy town, to find clothes, so I could rescue my little sister from the goblin Queen. _That _didn't sound strange at all! We crept closer and closer, until we were hiding behind a house of some sort.

"I know this place," Tyler whispered to me,

"I didn't know you'd been here?"

"My mother took me when I was young, this used to be a city, the capital of the revolution in fact. I... used to know people here, I don't know if they're still alive. But if they are, they can help us."

"Lets hope they are then," I said it in a matter-of-fact kind of way, but really I was so annoyed that he hadn't told me about his past visits here.

We crept forward again, Tyler looking around us all the time, although it seemed everyone was inside. We made a dash to a gap between two houses, just in time, as a group of goblins (I could tell by the smell) went passed,

"You heard? The Queen's found a girl," One grunted,

"Nah, that's jus' a rumour init?"

"Whatever, it just means more work for us this year, more searches an' that. Won't be happy till this rebellion's crushed, ey?" they moved on but I found myself still breathing heavily, the Queen had found a girl, what if it was Shaylee.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here!" A voice behind us made us both turn quickly, Tyler pulled a dagger from his belt. Whoever had spoken was still in the shadows, "Well if it isn't Ty', how you doin' mate?" the voice stepped forward, to show a man, around Tyler's age. He had the brightest green eyes I had ever seen, and his long blonde hair was kept off his pale face by small plaits in it. It was then that I noticed his ears, they were pointed, this of course meant he wasn't a man at all, but a fairy.

"Finley, well, I was hoping to find you!" Tyler laughed,

"I'll just bet you were!" His eyes turned to me, "Wow, and who is this beautiful young lady ey?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Tyler,

"I am Princess Kayla, of Galidren, and I would have it that you do not speak of me in that way, Finley of Hadanim,"

He bowed, a long sweeping one, that made me want to laugh, "Well, I am sorry, Princess Kayla, I didn't know that old Ty here had..."

"Come on Finley," Tyler interrupted, "We need somewhere to stay for the night, and clothes for Kayla,"

"I'll take you to the Stables, it's the only place left for us lot now, since the last Clearing."

"Stables? Clearing?" I asked, wondering why these were said as if they had capital letters,

"That's talk for around a fire, so you can see when we get there, all will be explained!" he said, chuckling as he led us off down the alley.

The Stables turned out to be an inn, and it was the place where people of the rebellion could meet.

"The crowd has shrunk, where is everyone?" Tyler asked, as they showed me to a room where I could change,

"The goblins found out about a meeting and slaughtered everyone, I wasn't there luckily, but my father was."

"Who is leading the rebellion now?" Tyler asked, shocked,

"Me" Finley said simply, "Here Princess, this is your room, when you are ready, come down, it is perfectly safe here," I wasn't sure I believed him, I was sure that the people at that last meeting had thought that too, and look where they were now.

I was in a small room, with a simple bed, wardrobe and mirror. There was also a small door that led to a tiny bathroom, not much more than a sink and another mirror. I changed into the clothes they had given me, and washed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of loose trousers and a baggy shirt, my hair, which looked rather dishevelled, was loose and to my waist. I didn't look like a boy, although my figure was not exactly very curvy, my hair still made me look like a girl. Although it was not as long as Finley's, it was much wavier, and just seemed like woman's hair. I wasn't sure what they would make me do with it, it was my pride and joy, I didn't think I could bear to cut it. But I had said I would do anything to save my sister, and I would.

I tied it into a bun, and headed downstairs. There was a large (to me anyway) group of men sitting around a fire and drinking, although some were laughing and joking, a lot were sitting sombrely, or in great discussions with each other. I found Tyler and Finley with my eyes, they were sitting aside from the others, having a whispered discussion.

"Not interrupting am I?" I said walking over to them, they both looked up startled, and both took in my appearance,

Finley whistled, but Tyler frowned, "You still look like a girl,"

"I know that! It is not my fault, that your plan hasn't worked!"

"No I think it could, if we cut your hair perhaps," he obviously hadn't heard the warning tone in my voice,

"I knew you would say that, but I..."

"Look can I just interrupt your little lover's tiff," we both looked at Finley sharply, "oh! Death Glares, doesn't faze me actually, right you," He looked at me, "You have to cut your hair, and look like a boy, else you may be killed, and you" He looked at Tyler, "Go easy on her, poor girl is trying to find her sister," Both me and Tyler opened our mouths as if to argue, but closed them again, "Good," Finley said, "now I'll go and get some scissors,"

I sat down, and while waiting for him to return,I untied my hair. I wasn't sure how long it would take to grow back, but I knew that it would be too long. Finley arrived, with that grin of his,

"Don't look so grim you two!" he handed me the scissors, I took them and tried to cut it, I really tried, but I just couldn't do it.

"I can't do it!" I almost wailed, "please, don't make me do it to myself,"

"Give them here," Finley said, but he too paused over my hair, then I felt him open the scissors and bring them in. I jerked away, falling off the log I was sitting on, and finding myself on the floor. I stood up, feeling tears in my eyes, this was so stupid,

"I'm sorry, but I," Tyler stood up and grabbed me, pinning my arms, as Finley took another swipe at my hair, but still I managed to pull away, but he grabbed me yet again, pulling me even closer, this time though he kissed me, hard and unyielding, not letting me move. I was so shocked I couldn't even feel my head getting lighter as my precious hair was chopped away.

"Er, I'm done" Finley said and Tyler let me go,

"What do you think..."I began shouting,

"You needed to have your hair cut," Tyler interrupted me, "and it's not like you don't already hate me, so I thought, what the hell," and with that he marched off,

I looked at Finley, feeling shocked. Who would have thought that my first kiss would be from a servant.

* * *

A/N well hope the capitals are there this time! And obviously I hope you liked it! Please review! 


	4. horses at Dougan

A/N Hi and thank you for the reviews, Lins.2002 who is a first timer! And then of course Lady Of The Green Wood and MuggleBuddy! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also when I wrote this the Goblin Queen was meant to be evil, but hey who knows, maybe she just has bad press? I shall have to see what happens, as I have no idea of what may happen!

* * *

The next morning I awoke after having the most uncomfortable sleep of my life. Not only had it taken me a while to get over the shock of being kissed and losing my hair, all in one night I may add, but to add to this the bed I had to sleep on was as hard as the ground, except it was also prickly because of the straw stuffed pillow!

The first thing I did was to look at my hair. All in all Finley had done quite a good job, if I was in fact a boy! It was only an inch or two long and it was now sticking up a lot after my restless night. I went into the bathroom and wet it down trying to smooth it a little at least. I put on my clothes and looked once again in the mirror. I did look quite like a boy, unless someone looked especially closely, and then I could pass for a feminine looking boy. It would have to do, I would not put up with any more changes!

I headed downstairs, for what I expected would be breakfast but actually it was just Finley and Tyler sitting on logs waiting for me. I didn't know how to react to Tyler, not only did he think I hated him, (which I don't I mean he is a servant that's why I treat him differently!) but also he had kissed me. But Finley sorted that out for me,

"Come along Princess! We have to set off early if we expect to get to the Goblin City, oh and we must think of a name for you, can't be calling you Princess or they may guess you're a girl! Well, maybe the goblins wouldn't, but the Queen certainly would!"

"What exactly is wrong with my name Finley?" I said, primly "And why are we going to the Goblin City, we should be looking for my sister!"

"Your name is a girls name! So that would kind of defeat the object of cutting your hair! So how about... Kai, yes similar to you own, and just call me Fin, I don't want people to know who I am, and Tyler can be Ty, since that's what I call him anyway!" He glanced at Tyler, I mean Ty "And we are going to the City because that's where your sister has been taken, or where we suspect she has anyway, Ty gave me a description and I sent word out, and a reliable source seems to think he has seen your sister being taken that way."

"Shaylee, she'll be..." I felt faint,

"No, don't worry, we have 3 days, The Queen always gives everyone a trial before they're executed, fair or not, and the goblins won't kill her because the Queen has ordered that she is to do that,"

So that is how I set off with Fin and Ty to the Goblin City. We had to cut mainly across country, and it would usually take around 5 days, so we were picking up horses which would speed up the journey considerably, but this would have to be done in the next village, where no-body knew Fin.

We walked quickly, at least thats how it felt to me, but I guess I am used to simply storlling through the woods with a royal party. Fin and Ty were finding it much easier, they were striding along, comfortable in their boots. I, who had only ever worn shoes fit for a princess was struggling, I had never worn anything like these heavy thick boots before. But I managed to keep up reasonably well... I think I did anyway.

We had been walking for what seemed like days but what was actually probably only hours when we happened upon the nearest village, Dougan. Fin took us to the stables there and he quickly hired us 3 horses, his was a tall black horse called Thunder, Ty got a grey, called Lightning, and I had a lovely piebald mare, named Maliha, which the owner informed me meant strong and beautiful. I just nodded, not wanting to give myself away, but I definatly agreed, the name suited her. Fin payed the man and helped me to saddle her up, teaching me along the way. When he had finished Ty had also saddled both Thunder and Lightning.

Once we were on the dust road, with no one aruond, I decided to start a conversation.

"So, Tyl... Ty," I could call them by their nicknames in my head, but outloud it was rather hard! "Erm, orignal names for your two horses," I was trying to deepen my voice a little, just as practise,

Ty just nodded, but Fin replied,

"Well we can't all be posh with horses with interesting names and deep voices like you now can we Kai?" I scowled at him and sped Maliha up into a canter. I had got a fair way when I heard someone behind me, then felt a sharp pull on my shirt. I gripped the reins to stop from falling,

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted, and at the same time Ty shouted the same thing to me,

"Me?" We both exclaimed, I was beginning to think this may go on for a while when Fin rode up.

"Ok, obviously I am going to have break in here, Kai, why were you riding off?"

It took me a minute to remember that that was me, "You were making fun of me," I said lamely, "And well I don't expect that kind of thing from..."

"If your nextphrase is a mere something-or-other then don't bother finishing!" he interupted me, "Now Ty, why are you pulling her off?"

"She's stupid to ride off on her own, I mean anyone could be around, she needs to know we are in danger here!"

"I have a name, and I think I know we are in danger, it is my sister that may be killed!" I shouted at him,

"Fine, I was wrong, you were right, as usual Princess!" and then _he _began to ride off, the cheek of that boy! And of course I was right, why did I get the feeling he wasn't being completely sincere?

* * *

A/N sorry this is kind of short, I just wanted to update, but I'm kind of busy! I'll try and update soon, as it is the holidays! But please review! 


	5. The proper curse

A/N Thanks for the reviews! And yes Kai, I really want to call her Kayla, because I like that name, anyway she is being a brat because she doesn't know any better! But she will get better. Oh and I've had a good idea about the goblin queen!

* * *

We carried on riding and I tried to ponder some thoughts, like how we could save my sister from this evil queen. No-one had talked in a while, and we had already passed from the dust road to the forest, so it seemed to be much darker already.

"Fin?" I asked, mainly to break up the silence,

"Yes?" he seemed a little reluctant to talk to me, and I saw him glance at Ty first, who I may add was still sulking, and riding a little ahead of us.

"Well, what exactly is the curse?" he turned and stared at me, "I mean, I know you aren't free, but well any ruler could do that, is there like a proper curse?"

He shook his head muttering, "A proper curse? A _proper _curse?" He laughed, "I can't believe you sometimes, but yes, there is a _proper_ curse. Nothing grows, well nothing that's meant to anyway. All these forests, they grow fine, but as soon as you mark out a field for crops, the curse takes over, it turns to dust, and that's all. That's why everyone here is so poor, except her. But I'm pretty certain you wouldn't understand,"

"I do, I mean everyone needs crops for food," I paused and mused to myself, "So there is a curse then,"

"Either way there is a curse," He exclaimed, "Whether its a magical one or not, it is a curse to be in slavery."

"I... I know," I said quietly, because it was clear, even to me, that I didn't.

After a few more hours of riding and silence it was certain that it was in fact dark. I thought we would keep riding, I may only be a princess, but I would do anything to save Shaylee. So when they began to dismount in a clearing I exclaimed,

"What are you doing? We must ride through the night!"

"No, we mustn't, we must plan what we shall do to save your sister,and make sure we get to the city in good health, so we will be able to save her," Fin said, as Ty was walking off, after muttering something about fire wood.

"Fine, but it had better be a good plan!"

In a much quicker time than I had expected we were sitting around a blazing fire and tucking into some of our supplies. Not as much as I was used to, but surprisingly it was good, I was guessing it was because I was so hungry after a day of riding.

"Look, both of you, but mainly you Kayla, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be acting so childish, we have more important things to worry about than squabbling." Ty said, as he picked at some bread,

"And so you ought to be!" Fin said, laughing

"Don't worry, I think we've all been on edge, but we can get along, I'm sure." I smiled at him.

"So how about a plan!" Fin said, "I brought a map of the goblin city, so we can just have a look at this... are you ok Kayla?" he had been getting the map but he noticed that I had tears running down my face,

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be stupid, but I just know it would have been better if Shaylee was here, she would have saved me already, and you would have gotten on better with her, she's so much nicer than me and..." all this had been said through sniffles and at this point I couldn't keep talking.

"Hey, its ok, we've all been jerks, and trust me we are saving your sister as fast as is humanly... or fairy-ly possible!" Ty said, sitting next to me and giving me a bear hug,

"Ok, tears... erm I get a little uncomfortable, so I'm gonna just crack some jokes or something, ok, so plan yes we need a plan, ah, yes" Fin began to ramble, and I laughed, "See I did that on purpose!" he said smiling at me,

"Ok," I said, wiping my eyes, "lets make a plan!"

* * *

A/N ok a bit short, but I'm trying to think of a plan, but I'll update soon as its the holidays! yey 


	6. Author's Note

A/N I know these aren't allowed, but this is just to tell you that I have changed my Pen name to Moonlight Enchantments,

Bye! Thanks for reading my stories and I'll update soon!


	7. Questions by Firelight

A/N Hey thanks to my reviewers, I have nothing really to say so I'll just get on with it!

* * *

Fin had explained, for a very long time, the entire layout of the city, and the castle, but we were still not sure what we could do to save Shaylee, it all depended on too many things! Eventually I drifted off to sleep, without really meaning to obviously!

I woke, mainly because I was so uncomfortable, and found that Fin was also asleep, but Ty was awake and sitting by the fire,

"Ty, why are you still awake?" he looked a little startled,

"Oh, I'm on guard duty, why are you awake?"

"I just woke up, I guess, too uncomfortable" I said, smiling and I was pleased when he smiled back, "Did you and Fin make any progress?"

"Not really, we have plenty of mini-plans, what we might do, if this happens or that happens, but nothing concrete really"

"Oh... Ty can I ask you," _about what happened last night, _I thought, but I couldn't work up the courage, so instead I said "about your mother?"

He looked a little sad but nodded, "Ask away, I may not answer though,"

"Ok, well," I tired to think of a question, "Well what happened to her? I mean you said she was killed, and I was wondering..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that question" He interrupted,

"Oh, well, can you tell me the rest of your story, what happened before?"

He frowned, "I guess, well my mother was beautiful, but she was also very powerful, and these two things made her very attractive to every man that met her. She had lived almost a thousand years, but had never fallen in love, until she met my father. He wasn't like the other men, he wasn't enthralled with her, and she liked this, she liked the fact he treated like, well like a normal person. Anyway, soon enough they got married, and she told me that it had been the best time of her life, being married to him. They had me, which was a surprise to everyone, and many watched to see what would happen to me. When I was younger, my mother brought me here, and I met Fin, and the others, I also practised magic, I had a little you see. About the same as a weak fairy, but enough to be able to do some useful spells, not as much as Fin here though," He nodded over to the snoring fairy,

"Wow, I... that's amazing, you must show me some of your spells, I do so wish I could use magic,"

"Its not to be taken lightly, anyway do you want to hear the rest?" I nodded quickly "Well, this is the hard part, when I was 5, my mother was killed, and me and my father were left devastated, I lost contact with my friends here, as obviously I didn't know the way in. Soon enough my father married again, although I knew he was still in love with my mother, and that he didn't love his new wife, but people encouraged it at the time, so he married my step-mother, who was also a widower and she had two daughters, who are now my step-sisters,"

"But, why, when he still loved your mother? And when did you become a hand servant?"

"Oh, that happened when I was... around 12, I met the prince and we got on, so I became his servant, although really we are more like friends,"

"I see," I said, slightly puzzled at being friends with a servant, but then of course I was beginning to be friends with Ty, "What is the prince like, as I have a feeling that, if we ever get out of here alive, my father and his were thinking of arranging a marriage between the two of us," I said this before I had a chance to think, about last night mainly, but Ty just nodded,

"Oh, really, I guess that could be expected, well the Prince is my friend so obviously I would say that he is very nice, and kind, and I'm sure he would treat you very well," He said, "And don't worry, we shall get you, and your sister out of here alive!" he smiled,

"What about you?" I said before I could stop myself,

"Don't be worrying about me, I'll be fine,"

"Good, Ty can I ask you..." this would be the perfect time to... "about... the goblin queen?" damn me,

* * *

A/N well this is quite short, but I'm still not sure about a lot of things, but I also felt that this little connecting chapter was needed. 


	8. another author's note

Hello all my faithful readers! This is a note for all my stories, so introduce yourselves, yes, anyhoo! The point is I won't be updating for a while as I am off on holiday, but I shall update when I return, this is also why I wont review all your lovely stories for a while, sorry my dears but hey that's life!

I will see you in two weeks!


	9. A Goblin Gang and Some Fairy Magic

A/N hullo! It is me, I am back from my lovely holiday in Ireland, which is why I am updating this story first... you might not get the relevance so I shall explain. Basically Ireland is a lovely place with lovely scenery that has inspired me, I also realise I haven't really put much description in, so I am going to try to add more! Hope you enjoy this chapter! p.s so that's what you all think about Ty is it? Well I might tell you what I originally planned for him, if you ask nicely... but I'm not sure if that will happen or if I will change that.

* * *

I woke up to find sunlight streaming through the trees of the clearing, a smoking camp-fire and... a gang of goblins surrounding us. Ah, that was what woke me up, the smell.

"Get up boy," The biggest one grunted, and I struggled to stand up and look as boyish as I could.

"You ok Kai?" Fin whispered, smiling his usually cheeky grin,

"Fine," I said, slightly sleepily, I hadn't had the best night sleep and Ty and I had talked for quite a while,

"Stop talkin', now which of you's is th' leada?" The goblin who had spoken before growled out.

"We have no leader, we are but travellers, young men out on a quest to the city to find ourselves wives," Fin said,

"That'un is too young for a wife," Another goblin grunted, flapping his large fist in my direction, "They be lying Kryag, lets take 'em prisoner, or better yet," he looked at me and swept a green tongue over his grey lips, "Let's eat 'em!"

There was achorus of agreement from the other remaining goblins, who were about a dozen in number. I looked wearily at Fin and Ty,

"Now sir, I believe you have no reason to imprison us, and eating us would be against the law, if I am correct that is," Fin said smiling steadily, and his voice was traced with a note of... something else, other than his usual tones. My eyes began to droop and I realised it was a spell. The goblins also began to sway slightly, then the smallest one dropped to the floor,

"What's th' meanin' of this, you is... you is a pixie isn't you!" Kryag shouted before he too joined his fellow goblins on the floor,

"A fairy actually, a pixie is someone with both human and fairy parentage," Fin said to the goblin,

"Quick, that spell won't last forever, get on the horses," Ty said, and we quickly weaved through the goblins to where we had left the horses, "Oh great," Our lovely horses were no longer there, although half of rope were, and even I could tell they had been sliced through.

"Er, perhaps we should run?" Fin said, but Ty and I were already darting through the trees. I had never run properly before, because I had never had the clothes to do so in, but flying past tress and jumping over falling logs was extremely exilerating. It would have been fun if the stench of goblin didn't keep getting stronger.

"Damn goblins, they may look awkward but they're bloody fast!" Ty panted as he ran beside me, suddenly something pummelled me to the ground and promptly sat on me.

"Think you can spell me do ya? Finley Greenson, th' Queen will pay 'andsomely for your capture I think!" Growled Kryag, as the goblins picked us up and slung us over their shoulders. I was being carried by a medium height goblins, who was extremely strong, this I learnt every time I tried to break away from him, and his grip became tighter.

We soon were brought out of the dark forest and loaded into what looked a little like a cage on wheels, pulled by none other than our own horses,

"You's can stay in there till we reach the Goblin City, and of course our lovaly Queen!" He walked off to the front of the wagon, leaving us with the remnants of his laughter,

"So... this isn't to good now is it?" I said sharply, "How are we meant to save Shaylee stuck in here?"

"Well, we'll get to the city quicker at least, goblins are always eager for a reward, and I'm told mines quite big," Fin said, grinning, although it didn't reach his green eyes, which looked far more worried.

"What will be your punishment?"

"Oh i'm not sure, it'll be formany invented crimes, but the real one, that there isn't a charge for, is being the new leader of the revolution."

"Oh," I said, not quite sure what to say, "I'm sorry, this is my fault,"

"Not at all," Fin said, "Bound to happen one day I suppose,"

I went to push my hair behind my ears and then remembered it wasn't there. "Am I still Kai?"

"Yes, for as long as possible," Fin said,

"You know I've been thinking, we might still be able to get out of this," Ty said, "And rescue us and your sister!"

"What? How?" I exclaimed,

"Let me think on it, for a little while longer," He wandered over to the furthest corner of the cage, staring out at the passing scenery with his shiny blue eyes.

"If anyone can think of a way to get us out of here, it's him," Fin said, "But as complicated as our situation is, no matter how great our friend is, we best give him some time!" He smiled at me, not his usual grin, but this at least seemed hopeful.

"Ok," I snuggled up next him and watched the mountains pass. It was strange, how similar this country looked to my own, and yet how different it actually was.

I must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I knew Fin was gently shaking me and it was dark, the sky was that dark rich blue, and was spotted with stars, although they were not the constellations I knew.

"Ty's thought of a plan!"

I quickly crawled to the centre of the cage where Ty was waiting for us, sitting cross-legged and looking eager.

"Ok, we need you to meet the Queen!" He exclaimed suddenly,

* * *

A/N well I hope you liked this chapter and if you want to find out the rest of Ty's plan please review! 


	10. The Golden Goblin City

A/N Here is the next chapter, after my marvellous cliffie! Hehe, sorry about that, but it had to be done, as I needed to keep you waiting on a good bit as I went to Greece, which was lovely as was Ireland! Thanks for the reviews, glad you like my story, although I would like more, please!

* * *

"You need me to do WHAT!" I exclaimed, leaping up in a very unladylike way, which was alright I suppose as I was meant to be Kai and not Kayla.

"Shh, you'll attract the attention of... them!" Ty jabbed his thumb to the front of the cage/wagon. "Look sit down and I can explain," He glanced at Fin, "There are some things we've been, well hiding from you. I'm sorry but it had to be done, please, listen to us, and then you can rave all you want,"

I sat down, scowling, I had no idea what Ty would tell me, but I guessed it wasn't going to be something I was happy with.

"First of all, there are some things about the Queen you don't know, she isn't like the other Goblins, a spell was cast over her mother, and so she is beautiful, so beautiful that every man that meets her falls in love with her. Like my mother," Ty said, tucking a strand of his golden hair behind his ear,

"That is how our King was enticed into marrying her." Fin stated simply.

"I take it that is why I must meet with her." They nodded, "That is all very well, but how will that save my sister, and how am I too keep up my disguise when she realises I am not in love with her."

"That is the most important part of the plan. You will have to pretend, I'm afraid, to be able to get close enough to her, close enough to..." Ty trailed off, avoiding my gaze.

"Close enough to kill her," I said, remembering the prophecy, "But the prophecy, it can't be true, it's just a myth, I can't kill someone, much less a Queen,"

"She is not the true Queen!" Fin snapped, "And you must kill her, it is part of the Prophecy, and the Prophecy is true!" He insisted.

"It may be the only way to save your sister, if there was another way then," Ty trailed off again, "I'm sorry Princess," I couldn't look at him, "Kayla, I'm sorry it's the only way,"

"I'm not Kayla, nor am I a Princess, not any longer, not after this I can't go back therefore if I must kill her, as Kai I can, I will." I stood up and brushed of my trousers and tunic, and adding "Please, leave me alone, I can't talk to you yet," I walked over to the side of the wagon where I sat sobbing quietly. Grieving for my sister, only 14 and alone in this strange world, and grieving for me, whoever I was now.

* * *

"Come on you mongrels," Growled a goblin, waking me up from my fitful slumber, it was Kryag. I looked around me, squinting my eyes in the bright sunlight. We were here, at the Goblin city.

Whatever you think about Goblins, the opposite is true for their city, however ugly they are, that is how beautiful the city is. As I looked up at the tall towers of the castle, shimmering in the sun, with flags of every hue flying from the battlements, I was astonished, this castle, the centre of a dictatorship, was much more stunning than my own castle, with its walls of stone. It was then I realised that the wall of the castle were not made from any stone, but from crystal, the orange-gold of citrine, and there around the windows and doors, and any other decoration, it was all gold.

As I jumped down from the wagon, carefully ignoring Ty and Fin, I saw the rest of the city, so like this castle, each house was quite small but each shiny. Almost as if the Goblins were compensating from their own ugliness, by making their city the most miraculous sight that anyone could behold.

"The Queen wants to see you, separately, you first, Finley, pixie wretch," a Goblin guard who came out of the great wooden doors of the castle, Fin made a hand gesture and the goblin turned to me, "But what do we have here, you can go first, but you all need new clothes, the Queen could not bare to see such ugliness." I had to hold my breath to stop myself from laughing, this ugly creature, saying such things to a Princess! But then I remembered, I was no longer a Princess.

We were led into the castle, that shone and shimmered just as brightly on the inside. We went up numerous staircases, along many corridors, until we were led into a bedroom. It was magnificent, only slightly smaller than my own room in Galidren. It was decorated in gold, the desk, the wardrobe, even the bed posts were made of gold. I was shoved into another room, a bathroom of almost equal size.

"Get washed and put these on, be quick, Her Majesty doesn't like to be kept waiting!" My guards growled, before leaving the room.

I quickly shed the shirt and trousers borrowed from someone in the Stables, and slid into the hot water of the bath. The heat almost scalded me, but it warmed me to the depths of my soul, making me feel a little better about the task in hand. I scrubbed my body with the soaps that lined the edge of the huge bath, washing what little was left of my hair. Then I grabbed a fluffy towel and inspected the clothes I had been given. The trousers were black leather, that matched the knee high black boots that also went with the outfit. The green velvet tunic had little patterns of gold, that could only be seen in certain light. That tucked tightly into the trousers, but flowed softly down my arms, in long, baggy sleeves.

I gave a quick look in the mirror, and headed out, certain I looked like a boy. Ty was pushed into the bathroom as I came out, I caught his eye by accident, feeling like I was drowning in the blue, not understanding the look he gave me. I dragged myself away.

"I am ready to see the Queen, if she so wishes it," I said to one of the Goblins.

"Right posh one this init? Queen'll like 'im!" One of them laughed, "Come on then little Master, let's see what the Queen has in-store for ya!"

Again I was led through many gleaming corridors, up and down staircases, with only my two Goblin guards, and their tight grip on my arm to guide me. Soon we were before two golden double doors. Themselves made of gold, with glittering shells for decoration. The guard to my left rapped on the door, a knock that I could hear echoing for what felt like hours before I finally heard the voice of the person I had been dreading.

"Come," The voice called with such justification, it could only be the Queen of the Goblins herself. Bracing myself for what ever horrors may face me, I held my head high and pushed open the double doors.

* * *

A/N Well I liked this chapter, what about you? I liked it so much I am going to write the next one straight away, but you won't see it until you review! I especially liked my description of the clothes, which goes with my mission to get more description into my story! Review please! 


	11. The Goblin Queen and Glass Slippers

A/N Hope you like this chapter! And hopefully it will be quite long! I know I said I would wait to upload this, but I thought I might forget about it, so I'm just doing it now!

* * *

I stepped into the room where I knew my fate, and the fate of so many others would be decided.

"Come forward," the Queen's voice didn't sound like I'd thought it might, not cruel or sharp. It was soft, friendly, and sounded quite young.

I walked up the long hall, with was bathed in sunlight, from either side, so I knew it must be in a wing all of its own. Which mean of course, the only exit was the door behind me, or to jump out the windows. But from the amount of the city I could see, I knew we must be quite high up. No there was no escape from this room. Almost surely I would be at the Queen's mercy, for whatever she wanted of me.

By the time I had thought this out I was in sight of the thrown that dominated the whole wall on this side of the hall. Made of solid gold, again decorated with ornate shells, and tracings of silver, the throne gave off a light of its own. Then I looked up at the woman sitting on it. The Queen of Goblins, the woman talked of only in hushed, frightened whispers, she looked not much more than 20. Her pale face was smiling, with pale pink lips, and blue eyes that were much colder than Ty's, although they also weren't, the colour was, but the look in them, of her personality, wasn't. Her hair tumbled down around her shoulders in loose curls, falling to the ground around the throne, now I knew the reason the city was Golden, because of her hair that shone with the light of the sun. She wore a simple silvery dress, with a tight corset, laced with gold threads, and a loose skirt that fell to her glass slippers.

I bowed, kneeling on one knee. Keeping my face to the floor to give me time to process her looks. It must be the spell, I thought, but I knew straight away that that was absurd, she was simply extremely beautiful.

"Stand, if it pleases you," She said, in her voice, she sounded a little amused, I stood sweeping my arm in a little bow as I had seen many knights and princes do to me, my mother, and my sister. She laughed,

"If I do not anger your Majesty by speaking out of place, what is it that amuses you?" I said, speaking carefully,

"Two things, one is how shocked you look, when you see my appearance," She cocked her head to the side, and I noticed for the first time that she wore a simple circlet around her head, with a bright piece of amythest in it. "The other, is the way you bow, you bow like you have never done so before, but are simply copying the way others bow," I must have looked shocked as she laughed again.

"Kestra, why are you seeing this... boy first, I thought we agreed you would see Finley first, and give him his trial." A tall man with startlingly black hair and black eyes, stood from where he had been sitting at the side of the throne, although I had not noticed him until then,

"Yes Father, but this boy was sent to me and I saw no reason not to see him, as he was here already,"

"Be that as it may I think it would be wise if you..."

"Silence!" Queen Kestra said, firmly, "I am the Queen here, and I know what is wise, now Father please leave me,"

The man scowled, but bowed, slightly, "Yes, your majesty," and he strode out of the Great Hall.

Kestra sighed, slouching slightly, then she remembered me, and sat straight again, "Now boy, tell me who you are,"

"I am Kai, of Hadanim, and..."

"I meant tell me who you _really _are. No-one who is from Hadanim would name themselves from Hadanim, as that is a country, not a city or even a township. So therefore I know you are not really from here, so as that be where are you from."

"I..." I didn't know what to say. I had no plan for this, why hadn't Ty and Fin warned me? _Because you told them not to speak to you,_ I answered myself.

"Also why are you posing as a boy, foolish maiden, you seem to forget the spell which I am under, and you are not even acting as if you are in love with me!"

"I... I have never been in love, therefore do not know how to act it," I said simply, she started, the honesty of my statement startled her,

"Never loved, why that must mean you are young child," She laughed, "Yes I know I look young, but I am in fact century's old. Now please tell me who you truly are, in fact tell me your whole story."

"I am, I was Princess Kayla of Galidren," I began,

"You were a princess? How is that you are not any more?" The Queen interrupted, and I had a feeling she would be as annoying a listener as I was, or at least I used to be.

When I had finished telling my tale I was sitting on the steps leading up to the throne and the Queen was sitting next to me, listening in rapture.

"And then I came into your presence, and your Father's,"

"My Father! No he is my Godfather, not my _real_ father! He is my adviser, but sometimes he forgets who is actually the ruler of this land." She sighed again, "So Ty, and Fin they are here too! Plotting to kill me, my what a story this is! It should be written down! It is so exciting!"

"Well, I suppose it is, but your majesty, what of my sister, do you know her?"

"Yes I believe so, her trail is scheduled for tomorrow I believe, would you like to see her?"

"You mean she is safe?" I cried, feeling tears at my eyes,

"Of course, until the trial that is anyway, she is staying here, at the castle, I thought it only right to treat her as a princess, while she is here anyway. Come I shall take you to her room." she took me by the hand and led me again through the winding passageways, past goblins and fairy's alike who all stopped whatever they were doing to bow. She finally stopped outside a door, "Here we are, I shall leave you two together," and with that she hurried off.

Again I found myself outside a door where who knows what waited inside for me. I pushed it open and found myself not in a bedroom fit for a princess, but a dungeon, a dull, dingy, stone dungeon. Someone pushed me in, and I heard Kestra's Godfather behind me, "Stupid girl, now you can join your sister's fate!" before he slammed the door closed and locked it. I lay on the floor my face shoved roughly against the stones, I could feel tears welling up again, I didn't know what to do, I was locked in a dungeon, with no way out, I had failed Ty and Fin, had told the treacherous Queen of their plans, but worst of all, I had failed to save Shaylee.

"Kayla?" A little squeak of a voice spoke out of the darkness, I looked up, there was my sister. She sat on a bench in the darkness, her black hair falling scruffily down around her shoulders, her green eyes once so like mine had lost their sparkle. She was still wearing the same green dress she had on the last time I saw her, but it was baggy on her now skinny frame, and was ripped and muddy. She looked deathly pale, and her face was drawn as if she had hardly eaten anything.

"Shaylee, oh my darling I'm so sorry," I rushed over to her and held her tight while she sobbed into me, I knew that even if we managed to escape Shaylee would never escape the nightmare of her time here. We fell asleep in that dark cell, clinging to each other.

We were woke what must have been the next day by another Goblin guard, opening the door and dragging us out and apart. Each into the arms of another two goblins who grabbed us tightly and began to lead us down the golden corridors again. Shaylee sobbed uncontrollably at the touch of the the Goblins, and the fright of what was to come, but I knew I had to keep in control, I had to find a way out of here. And if I could, a way to rescue Ty and Fin.


	12. The Trial

A/N Hello my faithful readers, and you know not so faithful reviewers! But considering I uploaded the last two chapters yesterday, and still managed to get 2 reviews, this is my most reviewed story... most liked? I don't know, thanks anyway for the reviews, even though they were pretty short, I mean "Well that was different" from mistyqueen? Please some longer reviews this time! Oh and the glass slippers, I'm still not sure if they are going to be important, they might be... basically the Queen was wearing them, but whether they mean anything to the story... who knows? Not me! Ok so after that long Author's Note, that does anyone actually read? On with the story!

* * *

Finally we were lead into a small room that resembled the dungeon, although was slightly pleasanter as it had a window. The guards left us without a word.

"Where are we Kayla? What's going on? What are those horrible creatures, I just can't bear their smell!" Shaylee said as soon as we heard the key turning in the lock.

I was looking out of the small barred window, the sun was shinning over the Golden City, but today instead of being beautiful, it hurt my eyes and looked a little tacky. I turned to face my sister, who was curled up on the only chair in the room, looking at me expectantly, I knew she thought that whatever happened I would get her out of any trouble, I wasn't so sure.

"Well, this is the country of Hadanim, the fairy world..." and with that I found myself telling my story for the second time in two days. I only wished I hadn't told it to the Queen. But one thing I wasn't sure of, did the Queen know that Shaylee was in the dungeon, and had she been tricking me? Or was it her Godfather who in fact was tricking the Queen.

"Tyler's here? In the castle?" Shaylee exclaimed, once I had finished.

"Tyler... oh Ty yes he is, but I... I failed them, I didn't kill her, so I don't know what's happened to them now, but I will get us out of here!"

"What about Fin, he could do magic to save us couldn't he?"

"Not on that many goblins," I sighed, "Besides, how would he know where we are, no its up to us to save ourselves, and if the opportunity arises to save them too!"

A goblin suddenly entered the room with a tray of food, if it could be called that. There was a loaf of mouldy bread and some soup that looked more like water with... things floating in it. Dry bread for prisoners, how original! But then I realised I hadn't eaten since we had stopped to discuss plans, and that was two nights ago, I was starving! But I looked at Shaylee, and realised she probably hadn't eaten in much longer.

"When did you last eat?"

"I don't know... I don't know how many days have gone by, there was no window. I..." She trailed off looking miserable.

"Its ok, look you have the... erm... the soup, I'll have a bit of bread," I began to rip a piece of while she drained the bowl and then began dipping bread into the other bowl. "You know, my tutor once told me that mould is in fact good for you in small quantities," I said, trying to lighten the mood as I chewed the rock solid bread.

Not long after we'd finished yet another entourage of Goblin Guards entered the room, this time all wearing the same blue tunics and golden breastplates, making them look even more similar.

"Get up, your trial awaits ya!" One growled bodily lifting me to my feet. They dragged us out the room and into the room that was next door. We found ourselves in a cage, looking out into a huge hall. To our left was another golden throne, where Kestra's godfather was sitting, to our right were rows upon rows of seats, all being filled with goblins, and even some fairies and I thought I could spot some humans too.

"Kayla? Shaylee?" I heard a hoarse whisper from another adjoining cage, it was Ty, his lovely blonde hair now straggled, his blue eyes faded. He had a huge bruise blossoming across one cheek, both of his eyes we black and his lip was puffy.

"Oh Ty!" I ran over to the bars separating us, holding my hands out to him as he struggled to stand up, "I'm so sorry! Where's Fin?"

"Over here!" I looked to what I had thought was a blanket but was in fact Fin heaped on the ground, I could tell from the angle his legs were at that they were broken, I saw that his arms were also in the same state.

"Oh!" I cried out, almost fainting, this was all my fault.

"You found her then," Fin said, laughing, although he stopped suddenly and looked as if he was in great pain, his ribs must also be broken.

"Yes, I found her," I felt hot tears running down my face stinging my eyes.

"Don't cry Princess!" Ty mumbled, reaching a bleeding hand through the bars and wiping away my tears. "Sorry, I think I made it worse," He grimaced, and in spite of myself, in spite of all we were going through, I laughed,

"Silence in the cages!" A bellowing shout raged down from the throne, it was Kestra's Godfather, "All rise for the Queen, all that can anyway!" He sneered. I ushered Shaylee over to me, hugging her with one arm, the other was grasping tightly to Ty's hand. He squeezed mine gently as he leaned against the bars.

A door next to the throne opened and the Goblin Queen entered. Today she was wearing a light blue dress, of the same style as yesterday's, and the same colour as her cold blue eyes. She seemed older as she entered the room, more like 30 now, no it was older, or maybe she was younger. I realised then that she was old as she wanted to be, as old as she needed to be to gain the trust from someone. But the question was, was it done by accident, perhaps to do with the spell cast on her mother, or was it deliberate.

I felt Ty tense as she entered, and something clicked into place, it had been her who had killed his mother, I was sure of it. I squeezed his hand and he glanced at me, "It was her, who killed your mother wasn't it,"

He looked at the floor, and nodded, I noticed there were tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry, I fell under her spell, but I won't make that mistake again, I will kill her."

"No I'm sorry, I didn't prepare you, I..." he trailed off as the Queen began to make her speech.

"These four prisoners are being charged with treason, they plotted to kill your Queen. Of course the punishment for this is Death, by torture." Her cold voice rang clear through the great hall.

"As one of them has already admitted to this, the sentence is pretty clear, but of course they must plead."

"Guilty," Finley's voice rang out from the cage,

"Guilty," Ty spoke clearly, even through his busted lip.

"Guilty," I added my plea,

Shaylee looked up at me and I nodded, "Guilty," She squeaked. I knew this was what we needed to do,

"Well, that makes this case a lot easier of course. But that also means I must meet with them, take them to the holding cell. I shall meet with them and we shall decide their torture, then we shall come back here to make the public announcement." She descended from her throne and walked back out the door. The Goblin Guards led Shaylee and I into the room, then Ty followed, and finally Fin was carried in. I knew this was the plan, this was the only way to get near enough to the Queen to kill her, but of course if it didn't work... but I really couldn't think about that.

We barely had to glance at each other before the Queen entered, along with her Godfather.

"I don't think I properly introduced my Godfather and royal adviser, Sullivan, or Black Eyes."

Sullivan sneered at us, "My pleasure in meeting the rebel Finley, but the others, well I thought the great Finley would have better accomplices."

"These are the finest accomplices a man could ever have, as they are my greatest friends," Finley said simply.

"Of course," Sullivan sneered again,

"But who are your accomplices, that is the question, I know these are Princesses from Galidren, but what of this boy." Kestra looked at Ty,

"I am Prince Tynan, son of King Robert of Berinum." Ty said standing up tall, I gasped, he was the Prince? So many things fit into place.

"Tynan, son of King Robert..." Kestra looked shocked, unable to speak, "Has it been so long that you have grown into a man,"

"You remember me then,"

"Of course I do, my son."

* * *

A/N Well were you expecting that? I knew you all knew about Ty being the prince, so I thought I'd throw something else in there! A bit inspired from Star Wars, as I was watching the 100 greatest Films yesterday, and there was the "I am your father, luke" "Noooo" scene, so I put a little something similar into my story! Hehehe review and tell me what you think of this twist! And the rest of the chapter of course. 


	13. The Truth

A/N Hey there! Another update from me, because I got such lovely reviews! Aw you guys are so sweet! 5 whole reviews! Except I got 2 from wow, who is anonymous. Anyway thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked the chapters, and the storyline! I hope I can live up to it, in this chapter... I'm not sure how many more there will be! And I'm sorry I was mean to Fin, but it wasn't really me, it was the Queen! Or her godfather? Who is the true evil one? Read on to find out!

* * *

"Your what?" Ty staggered back as we all turned to stare at him.

"My son," Kestra said simply, I noticed even Sullivan looked shocked.

"But, you aren't my mother, I... she died when I was 5, you killed her!"

"No, well I mean yes, I did kill _her, _but she isn't your real mother, you are the lost prince of Hadanim, Tynan, you are my and my husband, the King's child."

"That's impossible," Fin said, "The King died centuries ago,"

"Did he?" Kestra said, with a small smile on her face, "Or is that just what we wanted you to think? You think you know everything don't you Finley? Father, send for the King," Sullivan bowed slightly, still looking shocked, then he hurried out of the room.

"But what about my parents," Ty mumbled, still looking extremely shocked.

"Ah, well that's a long story to go into, but I suppose I can shorten it, to just the main points. Centuries ago your father decided it wasn't safe for him to rule the kingdom, he wanted me to give up my place as queen, so we could go and live a simple life in the country," Kestra rolled her eyes, "Fool that he is, anyway I persuaded him that we were needed to be rulers, for the good of Hadanim, so instead he pretended he was dead, so that he could go off to his farm and only come back here to visit me. Anyway, centuries later, we found out we were expecting you, now this of course would ruin his disguise. So we hid the fact I was pregnant, and gave you away. To the sorceress, his childhood friend, but then i found out she was in the rebbelion, and killed her." Kestra smiled as if this was the most simplest thing to do.

"The King's been alive, all this time. And he let you do this to his country? To his people?" Fin looked dismayed, crushed.

"Yes, I wouldn't do anything with out his permission of course," Kestra looked innocent, "My Godfather however," She paused, "I suppose it wouldn't matter to let you in on it, seeing as your sentenced to death anyway, well my godfather is a sorcerer, and he may have cast a little spell on The King, so that he understands that my way is the right way." Kestra smiled, and there was nothing innocent or friendly in it.

Suddenly the door opened, and in came a tall man, with hair long and blonde like Fin's, pointy ears, and Ty's sparkling blue eyes.

"My dear? Sullivan said..." The Fairy King's eyes suddenly met Ty's, "You had found our son,"

"Yes, turns out he is a rebel, plotting to kill me." Kestra said, an amused look on her face, "I told you we should have kept him, or at least given him to someone who didn't hate me. The sorceress has warped his mind, turned him against me, his own mother."

"You aren't my mother," Ty said, quietly but firm, "You may have given birth to me, but my true mother raised me, taught me what's right and what's wrong, and everything you do, everything you have ever done, is wrong!" His voice had been getting louder and he shouted the last bit,

"Now son, calm down," The King said calmly,

"Don't tell me to calm down, and don't call me son!" Ty strode across the room and shoved The King, making him fall to the ground, "I am not your son!"

"Kayla now!" Fin shouted at me, waking me from my trance like state, I knew now was the moment to kill her, but how could I, I had no weapons, and what would Ty think now?

"The slippers Kayla," Ty shouted as he wrestled with the King, keeping him pinned,

I was still frozen, how could I possibly do anything to her, and what on earth did Ty mean by her slippers? Suddenly Shaylee broke away from me and ran straight into Kestra, so she too was on the ground. It was then I noticed she was wearing the same glass slippers as yesterday. The slippers, of course. Kestra jumped up, throwing Shaylee off her, I then walked calmly over to her.

She sneered at me, "Oh what are you going to do, you are a mere mortal!" she pulled on my tunic then gripped my neck and lifted me off the ground. I positioned myself, and kicked her squarely in the stomach. She dropped me and I landed... straight onto her feet, and the glass slippers.

A loud CRACK rang around the room, along with a shriek from Kestra. As I stood and watched, the Golden Goblin Queen began to crack, golden light pouring from each crack, as each crack got bigger and more appeared. Then with a final bang she disappeared, into an explosion of light so bright I found I couldn't see anything for a few seconds.

"What? What happened?" The King looked dazed as Ty helped him off the floor, "Have I been asleep?" He looked around him, puzzled.

"Shaylee!" I ran over to where my sister was lying on the ground. She wasn't breathing. "Shaylee," I sobbed, tears pouring over her crumpled body. I stroked her face gently, "Shaylee," I whispered once more.

* * *

A/N Well, the goblin queen is dead, taking Shaylee with her. Only one chapter to go (which I shall write now,) but that's only getting uploaded when I get some reviews. Oh I was going to finish it in this chapter, but I thought I'd give you a little cliffie! 


	14. A Coranation and The Mists

A/N I'm writing this author's note, after i finished the chapter, the next day infact! So that's slightly wierd! But anyway, thank you for the two reviews I got, I would wait for more, but I really want to know what you think of this, the last chapter! Because this chapter was written before you reviewed, any comments unfortunatly won't be in there! But thanks anyway, and I'll use them in my other stories... Thanks MuggleBuddy and SmileyFacePerson for the reviews so far, I'm glad you like my story! I shall put both your individual comments at the bottom, so I don't spoil anything! Read on for the last chapter! Sorry, it's a little soppy I guess!

* * *

Ty came over to me, and crouched down beside me and the body of my sister.

"Kayla, you're glowing," He said simply

"What has that got to do with anything?" I looked up at him with tears rolling down my cheeks, "My sister is dead!" I screamed at him, feeling my old anger coming back to comfort me.

"You might save her!" He shouted back, then he added, quietly "Feel the energy, use it!"

I glanced down at my hands for the first time and saw that indeed they were glowing, with as bright a light as that in which the Goblin Queen had disappeared into. "I don't know how!" I sobbed, "I can't do it, I can't save her, I just don't know how to!" I looked once more at Shaylee, lying on the stone floor, her ebony hair falling around her pale face. I had tried to save her, and had just made it worse, it was all my fault.

Ty reached out and turned my face to his with his hand. He cupped my face in both his hands, making it impossible for me to turn away from the drowning blue of his eyes. "You can do it Kayla, just feel it, you don't need to know how, just do it." And with that he bent closer to me, kissing me softly on the lips, "Feel it," He whispered, taking my hands in his, and placing them on my sisters body, one on her head and one on her chest.

I closed my eyes, so that I could feel only her beneath my hands, and Ty's breath on my lips. I felt a warmth in the centre of my body, and I sent that into Shaylee, along with all the love I felt for her. I opened my eyes to see her glowing gold too. Then the glow faded, and she opened her eyes, so similar to mine. She smiled when she saw me.

"What happened? Did you do it?" She whispered, I nodded, more tears rolling down my face,

"Hey, I could use some of that glow too! If I'm not breaking in on your love fest of course, you two" Fin shouted from where he had been placed. I blushed but walked over to him. I repeated the action with him and this time I could feel the bones knitting back together, and when I opened my eyes Fin was grinning at me, he stood up, a little slowly, but he was definitely standing,

"Thanks Princess,"

"Kayla, will you help... The King, my... father" Ty said, from where he was now standing over the dazed looking king. I walked over and placed my hands on him, this time both on his head. The warmth flooded down my hands and into him. When I opened my eyes he looked at me and smiled,

"Thank you, I understand now," He said sadly, then he turned to Ty, "I'm sorry Tynan, I have done you and your parents great wrong, I hope in time, you can learn to forgive me, and perhaps see me as your father, one day,"

"I hope so too," Ty said, helping me to my feet. He looked down at me, with a smile on his face, "So you know who I am now," He raised an eyebrow, "Or at least who I thought I was, and now we all know who I actually am. Apparently,"

"I do indeed _Prince _Tynan,"

"I should have told you, but,"

"I shouldn't have assumed either," I interrupted,

"You have to admit though, it was more fun this way," He grinned at me,

"Maybe, just a little bit more fun," I smiled, then turned to Fin, who was standing by my sister, they were both nudging each other, "Did you know about this?"

"Maybe, just a little bit!" He laughed,

"Hey Princess, we saved your sister, killed the Goblin Queen, who is in fact my biological mother, and rescued The King, oh and the World of Hadanim, that's a lot to go through together don't you think?" Ty said, laughing,

"You know it is, and do you also now I'm always going to think of you as Ty," I looked up into his drowning blue eyes, that sparkled with laughter, I reached up and stroked his cheek and then his soft blonde hair.

"That's ok, I can answer to that," He said and he bent down and kissed me. I briefly heard Fin and Shaylee giving wolf whistles, but mainly all I knew about was his arms around me, and the feel of his lips against mine. He pulled away still smiling at me, "Do you know how long I have waited to do that!"

"You already did, when you cut my hair!"

"About your hair Kayla, when you two were having that kiss-athon, it well, there was another golden glow, and it grew back," Fin said, sounding amused and puzzled. I reached my hand to the top of my head,

"This better not be a joke Finley of Hadanim!" I ran my hands through my hair, my long hair that reached the whole way down my back, "Its back! This is so sad, but I feel like crying all over again,"

"Not again! Jeez Kayla!" Shaylee laughed,

"Ahem," We all turned to look at the King, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but according to the Prophecy, you must appoint a ruler, for Hadanim,"

"But, you are the King," I said, puzzled,

"Yes, but everybody thinks I'm dead, and I actually would much rather live a quiet life,"

I looked at Ty, "I suppose you are the rightful heir," I mumbled,

He looked distressed, "But that would mean,"

"That I wouldn't see you again," I nodded, feeling tears slipping down my face again, "Sorry Shaylee, I'm crying again," I glanced at my sister, but she was also crying,

"You could stay here with me," He said,

"No, I couldn't, I need to be with my family, I don't belong here, except maybe the occasional visit. But if you were here, I don't think I could bare even that," I sobbed, and he lifted my face to look at him,

"Then I refuse, I won't stay here,"

"It's your rightful place, your duty,"

"Ahem," We turned to look at the King again, "Sorry, I keep interrupting, but there is in fact no law in place in Hadanim stating that the next monarch needs to be the "Rightful Heir" as it were, I mean its tradition but, what's in a tradition. Besides, you're not really eligible, being in line to your own throne and everything,"

"You mean," I looked The King through teary eyes.

"You can pick anyone to be King, or Queen even,"

"Well then I know exactly who to pick, how does King Finley of Hadanim sound, has a ring to it I say," I beamed at Fin who looked completely shocked,

"Me? King?"

"You were the leader of the revolution, of course it should be you," He walked over beaming, he lifted me up and swung me around,

"Thank you Princess," And he planted a kiss on my lips,

"Excuse me!" Ty said, grinning too, "One minute your crying over me, the next your kissing the King of the Fairies! What a relationship this will be!"

"Now I do hope you will stay for my coronation?"

I looked at Shaylee, "I would love to see the coronation!" she said, smiling. So we walked back through to the Great Hall, where our Trial was held. (The King of course didn't come, he said a quick goodbye and hurried off before anyone noticed him)

We stood in front of the Throne, facing many confused looking citizens of The Golden City.

"The curse has been lifted!" Ty shouted, "This woman, has broken the spell, the goblin Queen is no more, Citizens of Hadanim, you are free!" A great cheer rang out, "And welcome your new King!" Finley sat on the throne and another golden glow burst out, shining through the whole hall, and as far as anyone knew, the whole world. With the glow gone, so were the Goblins, and strangely Sullivan, the royal adviser. Also crops began to grow, the flowers burst forth and trickling streams turned once more into majestic rivers.

The next day was King Finley's coronation. We had all stayed in the castle, bathing, and organising clothes. Then at noon, we entered the Royal Throne room, the room where I had first met the Queen, the room with the magnificent golden doors. As I stood next to the throne, I looked out at the crowd of fairies and humans that were gathered in the room, and even outside the Palace, from the windows you could see that the crowd reached far off into the distance.

I was wearing a dress, that was a dark, forest green, it had a corset laced with gold. The neck was high and my hair was loose, and woven with real silver leaves, with tracings of gold. The sleeves of the dress went much further than my hands and the skirt was long and quite loose, and flowing.

I looked at Shaylee, standing beside me, she was dressed in a pale green dress, a simple design, which suited her perfectly, and her hair was put up and laced with daisies, which made her black hair gleam, and seem even more black.

Fin was sitting on the throne wearing a dark red velvet tunic and red trousers, also of velvet. He also had matching boots. Around his neck was a long red cape, that flowed all the way from the throne onto the floor. His blonde hair was completely loose, except for little plaits which kept it back from his ears, which of course made him seem the complete fairy King. He was also wearing the new Royal Crown, a golden circlet with instead of a shining amythest, a shining ruby, the new stone and colour of Hadanim. He also had a golden belt with his own sword sheathed in it, which had been newly encrusted with rubies.

They I turned to Ty, Prince Tynan, the lost Prince of Hadanim, or Prince Tynan of Berinum, or Ty, my friend, and my love. He was wearing a lovely blue velvet tunic, and blue trousers and thigh high boots. He also had a new belt, but his was silver, at which hung a sword, whose hilt was encrusted with sapphires. It was Kladener, the sword of the last King of the Fairies. His wavy blonde hair rested on his shoulders, he turned to look at me, and smiled. I smiled back.

These people were the people I loved most in the world, in any world, they had helped me through everything, had helped me to become a better person. I knew I had changed, and I wasn't sure how my parents would take that. I suddenly thought of my parents, how they must be worrying. I knew that as soon as this coronation was finished we would have to go back, leaving Finley, King of the Fairies, to his country and his people.

"Long live King Finley!" A chorus irrupted, not only from the room but from the surrounding crowds as well. As everyone was cheering, Fin leaned down to us.

"Now's the best time, so long, my dear friends, do come back soon, I might need your help again!" He grinned at us,

Ty took one of my hands, and Shaylee took the other, we headed down the hall, past rows and rows of cheering guests. Then we were in the corridor of the Golden Palace,

"This is it, we're going home!" Shaylee grinned at me, as we walked down the corridor, and into a lonely looking room. There was a mirror, almost identical to the one in my own Palace. We looked at each other and stepped into it. We walked through the mists, and I felt things changing, ever so slightly. Then we stepped out, and we were in that empty room in the Palace of Galidren. I looked at my sister, and at Ty, and then finally I looked at myself in the mirror. We were all wearing the same clothes as we had been when we first stepped through the mirror.

"It wasn't... a dream or something was it?" I whispered

"No, but I think perhaps, everyone might not be so worried as we expected them to be," Ty said, with a smile, "Perhaps instead of being gone for days, maybe even a week, we were only gone for a few minutes, or an hour. We won't know until we go and see,"

So, still holding hands, we headed down the grand stair case, and into the main hall, where both our families were sitting, eating dinner.

"There you three are," My mother, Queen Riona said, looking a little puzzled by the sight of us holding hands,

"We were almost ready to send a search party, no-body had seen you in the last hour!" My Father added,

"I see you've met my son then," King Robert said, smirking at me and Ty, we dropped hands quickly,

"Yes, we've met him," Shaylee said,

The End

* * *

A/N Well did you like the Gateway through the mists? I did! In fact I may write a sequel, maybe, as I do like these characters a lot! But it's all up to you, what did _you _lot think? Of the whole story and this chapter, I would like some long reviews with some criticism, so I know what to improve for my other stories, and any future ones. But no flames please! So go on, press that little blue button, you know you want to! 

MuggleBuddy- Thanks for the applause, but I had to make her be alive, because I love happy endings. I guess that's my downfall! And about the Godfather spell thing... I hadn't thought that out, and you are right! Except maybe, because there was no object of the spell, the spell broke? Perhaps that would work, what do you think?

SmileyFacePerson- I have to agree, it's a horrible way to die, but that was the centre of her power you see! And I have no idea what you mean with Ty and the Harry Potter movies!


End file.
